warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Hollyleaf's Revenge
Hollyleaf's Revenge Chapter one: NOTES: *Thanks to Hazeleye, Leopardclawxx and skyflight for commenting ☺ Patch's POV Patch woke up to the sound of the waves splashing against the rocky ground. It was dark. Of course, it was always dark in the cave where Patch and his siblings had been born. Patch got up and walked through the dark tunnels he had already memorized. He wonderered where his mom was. He hadn't seen her in ages. "Mom?" he called anxiously. "Be quite you are no son of mine!" snarled a voice behind him. Patch jumped. "H-hi mom er... I mean Hollyleaf" he said quitely . His mom, well Hollyleaf just rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry sweetie but your fathers giving me a hard time" she said a bit more gently. Patch had always wonderered about his father. He had never seen him before and didn't even know his name. "Hollyleaf" he asked carefully "who is dad?". "It's about time you know" Hollyleaf said. "Go find Light, Sky and Honey". Patch nodded and hurried away. I wonder who my dad is he thought. He hoped he liked his dad. Boy, was he wrong. Sky's POV "Who are you?!" Sky demanded. "I am your father"the tom spoke gently. "Yeah right" Sky said rolling her eyes but then quickly glanced at her mother. "Hollyleaf he really is are father?!" she asked with a look of discust. "Yes" Hollyleaf said nodding "and he has found and exit to the tunnels" "Really?" Sky's brother, Light said in awe. "Really" Sky's father said. "And you guys are going to do me a huge favor". "Whats that?" Patch asked. "You are going to each join a separate clan and destroy them from within so I... um we can become more powerful then StarClan itself!". "Who's 'we'?". Honey asked. "Me and Tigerstar... he is um going to train you guys to destroy the clans along with some other cats" Their father replied. "And what's this StarClan?" Patch asked stupidly. Leave it up to Patch to be stupid Sky thought. "A very very bad clan" he replied. Patch nodded thoughtfully. "And why are we doing this!" Sky finally asked irritated. "Yeah why are WE doing this why can't YOU do this?" Light asked. Their dad ignored them which made Sky even more irritated. "Here are the clans each of you are joining." he said. "Patch your joining ThunderClan, Sky your joining WindClan, Honey your joining RiverClan and Light your joining ShadowClan. Now off you go tomorrow is a big big day" and with that their father sent them away. Once they where gone Hollyleaf asked almost to tears "Sol, are you sure this is a good idea?" "It's my best chance" Sol replied "ARE best chance" Hollyleaf said angrily. "But Sol" she said "this is not safe for are kits, we can't let them do this were putting them in too much danger". "I don't care about the bloody kits!" Sol said. "I don't care what happens to them. I forced you into motherhood so I could use the kits. Their as clueless as ever, the'll never find out the truth. Hollyleaf my love, it's not about the safety of the kits it's about revenge. Trust me, once you get the taste of revenge you'll understand". Hollyleaf bared her teeth and unleashed her claws getting ready to pounce. "Think before you act" Sol said. "Haven't you wanted to get revenge on Leafpool all these moons. There is only one chance. Besides you can have more kits". Hollyleaf relaxed. Sol was right. Once Leafpool was destroyed she could be part of the clan again, have more kits. Maybe even Mousewhiskers. She sighed a longing sigh. "Alright" she said, "What's the plan?". Honey's POV That night Honey couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned on the cold stony ground, pressed against her siblings pelts. She wondered what is was like, living in RiverClan. Would she like it? She wondered if the clans all lived together or... suddenly fear rushed through her. What if the clans were separate? Would if she would never see her siblings again? Honey shook her head. That couldn't be the case. Could it? Honey thought about it until she was just to tired to think. And finally, sleep got the better of her and she fell into a long restless sleep. Category:Fanfiction